


Bittersweet Melodies

by andanampersand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plotless trash, Smut, everyone is happy!!!!!!!!, glenn is alive!!, mention of mild gender dysphoria, the worms have rotted my brain, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andanampersand/pseuds/andanampersand
Summary: A reunion fic for Glenn Fraldarius. Dimitri; his liege, may have missed him more than Glenn remembered.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Kudos: 24





	Bittersweet Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> heavily ( _heavily_ ) inspired by eggyankee(on twit)'s glenn. her brainworms infected me, and before i knew it i couldn't breathe without glenn's name on my exhale. i'd always loved and cherished him, but it wasn't until she started drawing him that my worms took root. anyway, have this fic that i wrote in one night. it's less cohesive plot and more "time to barf out some of these brainworms!!!"

Glenn Fraldarius stood with Faerghus behind him as he looked up at the sprawling monastery. 

It had taken nearly ten years but his memory had begun to return to him. Fuzzy and broken at first, wide blue eyes bored into his nightmares, manifesting more and more into a young teenager. 

He didn't know who it was, but they were incredibly, beyond words, important to him. 

His core ached for the boy, and he would pray to the spirits that Amalia taught him about to find him alive and well. 

More than his own sister he missed for this boy. As if it was his soulbound duty, he needed those eyes on him again. 

As his memories recovered more and more, he recalled Fhirdiad. It was the boys' home. Glenn couldn't even imagine his own home, yet the sprawling halls of the boy's abode consumed his thoughts. 

It was dangerous to go to Fhirdiad, there was war, and everywhere he went in Faerghus his Duscurian companion got glares of contempt. 

Glenn could handle the townsfolk staring at his mutilated and burned face, but not at Amalia. 

Amalia, who had noticed he was alive after everyone else had left him for dead. Amalia who had come to look for her older brother only to find a sea of corpses. Amalia whose adept healing magic (along with her mother's) brought him back from the brink. 

At the time, he didn't realize that he was projecting his own sister onto Amalia, but once she tripped while carrying tinder and hurt her chin, and like a flood Glenn remembered his own tomboyish sister who had hurt herself once similarly. 

It didn't take long before the Tragedy of Duscur caught up to their tiny village. Glenn, barely healed, grabbed the 7-year-old's waist and ran, ran and ran some more until his wounds reopened. 

Since then, for the past nine years, the two had hidden deep in the chilled Faerghus North, wandering from tiny village to tiny village. There was nowhere for them, not with Glenn's leaking memory and Amalia's heritage. 

But the boy in Glenn's dreams gave him hope. 

"Glenn?" The now sixteen-year-old Amalia said at his side, clutching her rucksack that contained the entirety of her belongings. 

The poor girl had lived most of her life hated, scorned and threatened by people who didn’t know her, and now Glenn was asking her to go with him into the monastery filled with strangers. 

He kindly gripped her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. I won't leave you." 

~~~~~

They walked up the stone steps, and if Glenn had been more observant he would have noticed the merchants and monks not so much as glancing their way, as if one so wounded with a Duscurian companion was commonplace. Glenn's vision was a pinprick before him, all periphery clouded. His heart pounded fast with each step and nostalgia swirled around him like a hot bath. He'd climbed these steps before, many times. 

When they reached the monastery market, Glenn inhaled sharply at the sight. "The officer's academy." He muttered, watching the flag of the Church of Seiros flutter in the wind. 

Their arrival mid-afternoon meant they were lost in the after-lunch hustle and bustle. Amalia stayed close yet she'd relaxed considerably as their presence was only met with warm smiles from the nuns and monks. 

Slowly they made their way up towards the entrance hall, Amalia staring in awe of the architecture while Glenn led her. 

"Hold on, hey!" An urgent voice from the right of them called. Glenn turned to see a knight of Seiros taking broad strides towards them. "Who are you, state your business." 

Right, the gatekeeper. 

"Glenn Fraldarius." Glenn had always known his first name, but his family name came off his tongue thoughtlessly, surprising even him. "Just visiting."

"Amalia Molinaro." 

"Nice try, next time use the name of a knight that's not famously dead." The gatekeeper scoffed. "You can visit the market but I can't let you into the monastery unless I get a REAL name." 

Glenn inhaled sharply. He certainly had nothing but time, but not the patience to deal with this roadblock. Reaching for his sword, with his left hand. Another figure had approached, grabbing Glenn's right arm and stepping firmly between the gatekeeper and him. However, if the blonde hadn't stepped between them, Glenn wouldn't have even noticed, as that arm was devoid of all senses. "Who are you, you look famili-" The voice then gasped. "G-Glenn...?" 

The man was broad, tall and muscular. The armor he wore was expertly crafted, no doubt incredibly expensive, the armor of someone important. Something tingled in  
Glenn's chest. 

"GLENN!!" He leapt at Glenn, wrapping her arms around him. Glenn stood fast, despite the man's unbelievable height. Glenn barely reached his pectorals. "I don't understand, oh-" The man leaned back again, looking closely at Glenn's burned face. "Oh Glenn, how..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who-" 

"It's me, Dimitri!" 

"Dimitri." The name sent waves through his skin, hitting his nerves like the crashing shore. Dimitri. 

Glenn inhaled sharply. The boy in his nightmares, the bright blue eyes, they were nothing like the singular eye staring back at him. Yet he knew it was the truth. He knew his search was over. 

"Do you not recognize me?" Dimitri spoke, his voice deep and desperate. Before Glenn could speak, Dimitri continued. "Of course not, I've become a horrid wretch of a man, I-" He froze, some kind of realization shining in his good eye. 

Glenn just stared back, brows furrowed slightly. "You've changed." 

Pain flickered across the blonde's face. "Ah. I see." His eye caught the girl standing shyly just behind Glenn, and his focus was suddenly shifted. "Who is this?”

Glenn faced Amalia, giving her an encouraging nod. 

"I'm Amalia Molinaro." The teen with pale white hair and tanned skin replied. 

This information seemed to shake Dimitri. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. A moment of silence passed, as if he was thinking deeply. 

"I can't believe this." Dimitri spoke finally in a serious tone that didn't reflect the casual information she'd given him. "I apologize but this must be but a dream. Not just you but-" 

Glenn just stared. 

"Come, please." 

The two followed him through the monastery past the pond and into the greenhouse. 

There, a large Duscurian figure leant over the vibrant flowers, tending them with care. 

"Dedue." Dimitri spoke. The gardener turned sharply at his liege's urgent tone, meeting his eye first before looking at the faces of those beside him.

"Dedue!!!" Amalia cried, running forward with her arms outstretched. The man dropped his gardening shears, taking brisk steps forward to meet her, falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms securely around her. 

"Amalia, Amalia, it's you- how, I searched- our home was destroyed, I-"

"Glenn saved me!" She wept, tears Glenn had never seen. 

"She saved me first." Glenn added, turning towards Dimitri. 

"Dedue has been my closest friend since the tragedy." Dimitri spoke. His fondness for Dedue was obvious, shining in his eye and reverberating through his tone.

"Glenn..." Dedue looked at the disfigured Fraldarius, tears in his own eyes. "I could never repay you." 

"You took care of Dimitri for me. You already have." 

"Glenn, I can't ignore that I have questions, but-" Dimitri looked at Dedue and Amalia's tearful reunion. "I'm certain you'd like to speak with Felix, as well. We shouldn't keep him waiting." 

Glenn frowned. Truthfully, he didn't care about anything or anyone now that Dimitri was at his side again. With Amalia safe with her big brother, there was no one left in Glenn's metaphorical gaze outside of the king. But who was Felix? 

"Felix...?" Glenn asked. The name was familiar on his tongue, but he could not associate a single person with it. 

"Oh. Hm." Dimitri frowned, as if he himself was trying to recall something buried deep in his memory. "Bronna." 

Bronna, his little sister. Suddenly Dimitri calling her Felix clicked into place. Felix was the name of the main character in the bedtime stories Glenn used to tell her. Bronna - no, Felix, used to hate being treated femininely, so Glenn would make up stories where she was a swordsman named Felix to cheer her up. He must have adopted the name. 

"He changed drastically after you died." Dimitri frowned. "For the better, I might add. When he first came to me as Felix, it was as if all the pain he was carrying became easier to bear. Just as putting wheels on a wagon makes it easier to drive." 

Pride welled up in Glenn's chest, though he did not show it. "Felix." He wondered how their father reacted. Rodrigue was the kind of man to roll with the punches, especially when it came to his children. He responded to Felix's tantrums with a stoic facade rather than bursting anger. Glenn assumed things had remained much the same, but with Rodrigue now able to claim he had a son with a major crest. 

"Does that mean the wedding is off?" Glenn spoke as they walked along the first-floor dormitories towards the training hall. 

Dimitri, puzzled at first, nearly choked on his own spit when he realized what Glenn meant. 

"Of course it's off!" 

Dimitri and Bronna had been betrothed at birth. 

The joining of the Fraldarius and Blaiddyd households was supposed to be celebrated beyond compare. It had been hundreds of years since a son from Blaiddyd and a daughter from Fraldarius were born within a reasonable timeframe to be wed. 

Glenn couldn't help but be jealous of his little sister, and it angered him when she would cry, begging to not have to marry the prince. 

_We all get betrothed to people we don't want to marry!_ Glenn had shouted in anger once. 

Dimitri pulled open the heavy wood and steel doors to the training hall, and the muffled sound of wood striking wood became clearer. 

Two voices, both familiar but one slightly different than he recalled, shouted efforts amongst the clacking of their weapons. 

Felix was unmistakable. Glenn watched as he sparred with Sylvain, the redhead at a clear disadvantage but still putting up a fight. It was more of a stamina match than strength. Felix's form was perfect, his swings were flawless, and Glenn could find no obvious weaknesses. 

If his sword arm could twitch, it would have. 

Glenn remembered Sylvain Gautier. His age was between his and Felix's, and he spent more time at the Fraldarius estate than his own. Never wanted to go home. Rodrigue once hinted that Sylvain was safer with them, but Glenn didn't get the chance to pry further. _There are some with no crests who are not quite as lucky as you. No matter how hard they try, their parents never recognize their talents._ Rodrigue had told him. Glenn had been accepted into the officer's academy at a record-breaking 13 years old on his sword skill alone. The eldest Gautier, Miklan, wasn't even allowed to apply.

There was a chemistry between the Sylvain and his brother that made Glenn’s brows furrow together. Sylvain would parry, and Felix would slide closer and closer, until the distance between them was unmistakably intimate. Glenn would have to correct this behavior.

Sylvain fell to the ground with a grunt, hands lifting in the air after breaking his fall. 

"You win, again." He panted heavily. Sweat trickled down his face in salty rivers. 

Felix, training sword pointed ceremoniously towards his conquest, also heaved with breath. Now that his attention could fall from his training, he turned towards Dimitri and Glenn. The younger Fraldarius then looked back down at Sylvain, then jerked his head back in a double-take. 

He stared at Glenn. 

Glenn tilted his head ever so slightly and did his best to turn his mouth into a soft smile. The scar tissue and muscle paralysis in his face made any expression outside of a scowl difficult. 

"I thought you had gotten better, boar." Felix snapped. "Did you bring this poor man here to try and prove your ghosts are real?!" 

Sylvain just watched, wide-eyed. 

"I'm no ghost." Glenn dropped the grin, it was too hard to keep it up. "It's me." 

"Prove it." Felix spat back without hesitation, and positioned his legs into a fighting stance before picking up Sylvain's discarded sword and throwing it to Glenn. The wood fell to the ground beside the supposed specter, not even an attempt to catch it was made. "What's wrong? My brother would never turn down a fight with me." Felix's words were heated. Dimitri and Sylvain both shifted, as if Felix's demeanor shook them. 

Glenn inhaled deeply, taking his left hand and pulling aside the cloak that covered his right arm, revealing a shriveled, burned, and atrophied appendage. "I'm afraid I-"

 _"Then fight with your left!"_ Felix ordered, unphased, tightening his grip on the sword in his hands. 

It was then that it occurred to Glenn that this fight wasn't about the challenge, it wasn't about proving Glenn was real by sword fight. It was about sparring with his older brother, Felix's favorite thing to do in the world. 

So Glenn picked up the sword with his left hand. He'd trained a little of course, and felt confident enough to defend himself should the need arise, but he was still clumsy, and knew he was no match for the display he'd seen against Sylvain. 

Felix lunged, and Glenn dodged. 

"I'm still quick on my feet." Glenn hissed. "Don't need two arms for that." 

Felix responded with a shout and another swing, this one Glenn parried. A few more swings, and it took Glenn all he could just to defend himself. There was no time for a counterattack. 

Yet he still felt Felix was going easy on him. 

It didn't take long for Glenn's left arm to get tired, and with one last weak parry, the sword fell from his grasp. 

"Tch." Felix turned up his nose, disappointed. "An unsatisfying win. The only way I could beat you is if you're crippled?" 

"I'm proud of you." Glenn panted. Their spar really showed him how inadequate his training while in seclusion was. Would he really have been able to defend Amalia? 

Felix's shoulders rose with a deep inhale, and he collided their bodies with a force that nearly toppled Glenn over. As Glenn secured his good arm around Felix's body, he felt his brother shudder. This close, it was apparent that even Felix was taller than Glenn. 

"Nine years..." Felix whispered breathily into Glenn's ear. 

"I know." It was Glenn's turn to shudder. 

"Why now?"

Glenn hesitated. It wasn't easy to admit that he'd forgotten such important people in his life. "I had lost almost all memory. I'd forgotten who I was, and where I came from." 

"What made you remember?" 

It was even harder to admit that it was Dimitri's haunting blue eyes coming to him night after night, revealing more and more of the boy like a million-piece puzzle. "Everything just came back slowly. I couldn't act until I had enough evidence. Once I remembered Garreg Mach, everything else sort of slid into place." 

Felix pulled away from their embrace, eyes full of tears that hadn't fallen. Glenn felt even more pride. The Bronna he remembered would have been bawling unconsolable, he was sure. This new Felix was an undeniable change for the better. 

"How is father?" Glenn asked. Felix set his head on Glenn's shoulder, and behind him, he heard Dimitri's cape shuffle. 

"He's gone." Felix responded after a pause. "Sacrificed himself for Dimitri, just as you had done." 

Glenn's response was a swift inhale, and turning his head slightly to rest his unfeeling cheek and lips against his brother's hair. "That's the Fraldarius blood. The shield for the kingdom. We exist to serve the Blaiddyds." Felix went rigid and bolted upright, taking a bold step backwards to distance himself from Glenn. Again, Glenn forced his face to smile, a considerable effort for such a small expression. "No, I'm not going to tell you it's your duty to marry Dimitri." 

Felix reciprocated the small smile, then melted against his brother once more. Sylvain let out a hearty scoff from his seat on the ground. 

Glenn gently turned his head, trying to catch Dimitri in his periphery, but he could not see him. He had watched Amalia and Dedue's reunion, as well as Glenn and Felix's, and Glenn felt a pang of something in his heart wishing for more reconciliation with Dimitri. 

When Glenn turned properly to see where Dimitri was standing, he found he was simply no longer there. 

"I will see you tomorrow, little brother." Glenn said reassuringly, stepping away from his slightly taller doppelganger. "I am alive, and I won't be leaving you again. But there are others I must see, and the sun is getting low." 

~~~~~

"Dimitri." Glenn called after the lumbering figure in the distance. The sunset basked everything in a red-gold glow, which made the future king look even more somber than he was. "Do not wander off without me like that, little lion, how can I protect you if you leave without telling me?" Little lion... The nickname came off his lips easily, without instruction from his brain. It was instinct. 

Dimitri stifled a laugh, and Glenn realized how amusing it must be for someone nearly half Dimitri's size with a bum arm insisting on being a shield. "You remember your nickname for me." 

"Though I may have to reconsider. You're hardly _little_ anymore." Glenn just followed Dimitri's lead, down the stone path to the second floor dormitory. They walked down the carpeted hall, Glenn curiously peeking into this room and that, amused to find that Felix had his old academy room. He wondered if his brother even realized. 

Dimitri entered the next room down, and Glenn followed. 

Once they were both inside, Dimitri closed the door. 

"Glenn, how I missed you." The king spoke, pulling his past-vassal close. "I don't even know where to begin thanking the goddess, I feel like a sword has been pulled from my back." 

Glenn just closed his eyes, wordless, heart pounding with a new sensation that he hadn't expected when he came here. 

"To see your face again, it's more potent than the morning sun." Dimitri's hands fell from holding Glenn around his upper back to holding him around the waist. "All my feelings for you that I had, lying dormant for nearly ten years...They've all come back like wildflowers after a snow." 

The words sent a chill down Glenn's spine, causing the fine hairs on his arm to stand up. _Feelings?_

"I was betrothed to the wrong Fraldarius." Dimitri's voice was deep, breathy, as he said the words, and Glenn's breathing hitched. 

The older Fraldarius had often felt a stirring in his heart when it came to Dimitri, but not once had it been labeled as romantic love. Glenn wasn't sure if it was because he just hadn't realized it, or if it was because it was simply platonic. 

"Glenn, why won't you speak to me?" Dimitri urged after a long pause. "I'm bearing my heart to you and your silence is-"

Glenn, acting on impulse, leaned as high as he could on his tip-toes and planted a kiss against Dimitri's rough, weathered lips. 

If it would make his lord happy, Glenn would love him.

...And it made his lord quite happy. 

Dimitri became putty around Glenn, nearly crushing him with his weight. They stumbled to the bed, where Dimitri towered over him like a beast and its prey. Over  
and over again, Dimitri kissed him, and Glenn reciprocated whole-heartedly. 

Looking up at Dimitri, Glenn felt sparks in his heart at the soft one-eyed gaze. There was no one else in the world but him. 

Glenn gasped when Dimitri's hands began to wander, grabbing his thigh and ass through the fabric of his trousers. The king was desperate and needy, and Glenn quelled his instinctual fear of the larger man's domination. 

"D-Dimitri..." Glenn moaned softly, feeling a tightness build in his groin. 

"Glenn, my Glenn." Dimitri purred, burying his face into Glenn's neck, kissing him softly there, with an occasional nip of his teeth making Glenn gasp. 

When Dimitri pulled away to remove his armor, Glenn watched with interest. There was no point in refusing Dimitri's advances, unlike Felix, Glenn had devoted his entire life to Dimitri. There was nothing beyond the little lion, Glenn's world revolved solely around the last remaining Blaiddyd. 

Glenn followed Dimitri's lead, pulling off his own paltry armor and then his clothes, lying mostly naked on his leige's bed, save for his smallclothes. 

Dimitri, however, didn't stop at his smallclothes, and the king was now fully nude before the dark-haired man. Glenn stared at it, Dimitri's throbbing member, standing proud and as formidable as the man himself. 

Lust pooled in his gut, and he reached for it, hearing Dimitri's soft hiss as his cold hand met the warm, soft flesh. He felt every inch of it, every vein, every smooth centimeter. 

The precum that pooled from the top held his curiosity, and before he could think, he was tasting it. 

"Glenn, goddess-" 

Seeing his lord like this, from his work, was more rewarding than anything Glenn had experienced thus far. It stirred his heart, and fueled his body as he began sucking on the king's huge cock. Even compared to someone not as small as Glenn, the thing was large. 

Adorably, the king's sexual stamina must have not been much, because it only took about a minute of Glenn's sucking and gentle scrotum-massaging for him to teeter on the edge. 

"I'm- I'm close, Glenn, a-ahh-" He breathed, hand tangled in Glenn's silky black tendrils of hair. He tried to pull Glenn off of him so his seed wouldn't be released in Glenn's mouth, but Glenn remained steadfast. He continued to work his tongue even after Dimitri's cum began to slide down his throat, to milk every last second of orgasm from his lover. 

When Dimitri's cock left Glenn's mouth, it left a beaded trail of saliva mixed with cum from the head to Glenn's lips. 

It must have looked excessively lewd, because Dimitri gasped a little, and he was still hard. 

Glenn was painfully aware of his own erection, and when he went to free it from his smallclothes, Dimitri took over. The king shifted Glenn to be on his stomach before pulling the smallclothes down past his thighs and off his legs completely. A strong, firm hand squeezed its way back up Glenn's leg, stopping at a firm grip on his ass. The other hand joined it on Glenn's other cheek, and Dimitri spread him open to reveal his waiting hole. Glenn lifted his hips, bending his legs and putting his knees beneath him. Dimitri spread something slick across Glenn's opening with his fingers. Saliva, lube, Glenn didn't know and didn't care. His brain was foggy with lust. 

Light moans escaped Glenn's mouth as Dimitri spread him open with his meaty fingers, and Glenn worried if his small frame could take the man at all. Dimitri must have been worrying as much as well, because it felt like the blonde stretched him for eternity. 

Apparently satisfied, the fingers were removed, and Glenn whimpered at the sudden cold emptiness. Not being able to see Dimitri's next move heightened his pleasure, and his heart nearly burst out of his chest when he felt the unmistakable pressure at his rear. 

Dimitri leaned down, hunched over him to whisper lightly into Glenn's ear. "I've wanted you like this since the first time I touched myself." Dimitri confessed. "It's always been you, Glenn." The pressure got stronger, and Glenn wailed from deep in his throat as Dimitri slid further, further, and further inside him. 

They both rested a moment, Dimitri with a heavy, pleasured sigh and Glenn with a trembling whimper. Dimitri was surely splitting him apart. 

He was being gutted here on the king's academy bed. 

Then he began to move. Slow at first, the rhythm torturous. Glenn dug his fingers into the sheets, gripping and releasing as the pain turned to something beyond. Every time he pushed in, Glenn felt him graze something that drove Glenn mad. As Dimitri's pace quickened, so grew the maddening pleasure. 

Glenn dropped his face to the mattress, no longer supporting himself with his good arm, and began stroking his own cock. Dimitri was lasting longer than he had in Glenn's mouth, but his thrusts were becoming erratic, and Glenn knew he was close. His own climax was approaching fast, faster now that he was touching himself. 

"Dimitri!!" Glenn cried, spilling onto the sheets and his hand, panting hard as the orgasm wracked his body. His lover was just behind, grunting as he released for the second time that night, sheathed deep inside Glenn. 

Dimitri, filled with love, plopped his entire body next to Glenn, scooping him effortlessly with one strong arm to make Glenn his (very) little  
spoon. 

"I love you, Glenn." Dimitri said sleepily, giving Glenn's shoulder a light peppering of kisses. "I always have."

Glenn inhaled sharply. The eyes in Glenn's memories were not those of the man holding him so close. Yet he still let that love permeate his core. 

"I love you too, my little lion."

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhh i am OBSESSED with dedue's sister being alive!! maybe i'm just a sucker for everything being happy and sunshine and rainbows... (i couldn't find a canon name for her, if she has one, apologies!) 
> 
> i'm considering this work complete, though i might do a part two where glenn has to answer to ingrid (yikes)
> 
> this fic was pre-read by a good transman friend of mine, to make sure everything with felix was okay. ((THANKS ASH))


End file.
